


Off To A Promising Start

by dytabytes



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide walks Chromia home. Mindless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To A Promising Start

The streets of Iacon were quiet at this time of night and Cybertron's moon was the only light glowing in the sky as two Autobots made their way through the residential housing units. Chromia looked up at the stars as she walked, considering her new suitor.

Ironhide was supposedly a good catch. He was a military mech, a front-line soldier who was swiftly making his way up the ranks at the side of Orion Pax, the Prime-in-waiting. Still, Chromia wasn't particularly interested in that sort of detail. She'd never been a fan of the social ladder and, truthfully, she could provide for herself. She was much more interested in the fact that Ironhide was strong and honest and seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. If he was a little overprotective, well, there were worse qualities possible in a bot.

After a beat, she also noted to herself that it didn't hurt that he was amazingly skilled with those cannons of his. Some femmes may have disapproved of Ironhide's aggressive, trigger-happy manner, but Chromia wasn't one of them. Smirking, she thought to herself that their fighting styles were quite similar in that way. Perhaps she should spar with him some time. Now _that_ would be a fun date.

And suddenly Chromia was snapped back to reality when she realized that they had made their way to the door. Ironhide, chivalrous mech that he was, had walked her all the way up the steps.

The two stood in silence for a moment on the steps, gazing at each other in the dim light.

"Thanks for comin' out with me tonight, Chromia."

Ironhide looked away, bashfully kicking at the ground with one of his feet.

"It was my pleasure, Ironhide. You're a pretty fun mech to be with. Maybe we could do this again?"

"Really?"

Chromia laughed when Ironhide's optics brightened. That smile of his was just so eager and guileless that she couldn't help but mirror it.

"Well, unless you don't want to?"

She moued and coyly faked a pout. In response, the flustered mech waved his hands frantically.

"Oh no! I mean... I'd really like to go out with you again too, Chromia."

Chromia reached up and gently rested her hands on either side of Ironhide's head, pulling him down slightly so that they were eye to eye.

"Good."

And then she leaned in and kissed him. He was stunned for a moment, but then responded enthusiastically, moving his hands down to rest on the curve of her waist. She moved her own arms up to wrap around his neck, engine purring appreciatively.

When they broke apart, both of their cooling systems were whirring audibly. The moon glinted softly off of Chromia's optics as she smiled and reached for her door handle.

"Good night Ironhide. I'll see you later."

"Ah, g'night, Chromia."

After the door had closed, Ironhide slowly made his way down front steps of Chromia's house. He stood at the side of the road for a moment, then suddenly a wide grin spread cross his face. He whooped and leapt into the air, punching his fists up and shooting off a celebratory blast from his cannons before running down the street in a joyful haze.

Chromia let her curtain fall, giggling. Yes, this one was a keeper, for sure.


End file.
